Qué no se supone que vió Clary?
by Vlc-90
Summary: A medianoche, Clary escucha algunas cosas privadas procedentes de la cama de Alec... Alec/Magnus Traducción de la historia de MelissaRM19


Traducción del fic:

"What Clary wasn't supposed to See" por MelissaRM19

Es un one-shot, espero que os guste! 

**_Que no se supone que vió Clary?_**

En la habitación de huéspedes todo el mundo estaba acostado en tensas camas plegables, aun cuando la mayoría de ellos estaban dormidos. Clary se despertó en su incómoda cama rígida, plenamente consciente de su hermano en la cama junto a ella, sin camisa, roncando a la ligera. Magnus estaba al otro lado de Clary e Izzy estaba junto a él, que estaba junto a Simon, que estaba al lado de Lucas, que estaba roncando muy fuerte al lado de Alec, que obviamente no estaba dormido a juzgar por cómo estaba rodando molesto.

Clary estaba considerando sentarse a hablar con él un rato para pasar el tiempo, pero de repente la persona en la cama a la izquierda de Clary se levantó. Magnus miró a la cama plegable de Alec y se levantó en silencio, sin darse cuenta del hecho de que Clary estaba despierta, observando con curiosidad.

Magnus fue de puntillas hasta donde se encontraba Alec y, muy tranquilamente, se sentó en el borde de su cama y tiró de las mantas. Alec se volvió y lo miró. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos antes de apartar las mantas hacía su cuerpo, lo que permitió a Magnus acostarse a su lado.

Magnus se acurrucó cerca de Alec, reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Alec y lanzando una de sus piernas sobre el cuerpo de Alec, sus uñas bien cuidadas jugaban arriba y abajo en el antebrazo del joven niño. Clary pensó que era triste que Magnus evidentemente se preocupará tanto por Alec que quisiera estar cerca de él, a pesar de que Alec había mostrado una y otra vez que no quería tener una relación con Magnus.

Al cruzar el pensamiento por la mente de Clary, ella se sorprendió al ver que Alec cambió, poniéndose de lado. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor del estómago delgado de Magnus y aplastó sus cuerpos juntos, agarrandose a Magnus con desesperación.

"**Lo siento**" susurró Alec. "**Me siento como el culo. Lo intentaré, lo prometo.**"

"**Está bien. Lo entiendo. Tú sigues siendo técnicamente un niño, dependes de tus padres. No puedes permitirte el lujo de renunciar a todo por mí**."Magnus respondió con dulzura.

"**Lo odio**." dijo Alec. "**Me tratan como si fuera un niño. Como si no pudiera cuidar de mí mismo. Sólo quiero ser capaz de demostrarte que realmente quiero esto.**"

"**Lo haces. Me lo demuestras cada vez que me abrazas /posees.**"

Los ojos de Clary estaban desorbitados en su cabeza. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Alec podía ser tan cariñoso? El modo en que actuaba frente a personas con Magnus alrededor, parecía como si realmente no le importará en absoluto cuando le decía cosas hirientes. Este Alec invisible era tan distinto que era casi como si fueran dos personas diferentes.

Clary miró a la cama de Alec y apretó los labios para no hacer ruido y alertarlos de que estaba despierta.

Alec había rodado a Magnus sobre su espalda y se tendió sobre él. Se besaban lentamente, casualmente, con mucha pasión y cariño, todo en uno, algo que Clary no había visto nunca. Se sentía un poco pervertida, pero ver este momento de intimidad era un poco caliente.

Las manos de Magnus se apoderaron de las caderas delgadas de Alec, empujando la goma de sus pantalones de pijama un poco para que poder tocar la piel. Alec tenía una mano enterrada en el pelo alisado de Magnus, aguantando su cabeza todavía en el beso. Sus caderas estaban haciendo círculos aplastándose contra el brujo.

"**Alec, no empieces algo que no puedes terminar aquí.**" dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.

"**Voy a acabar contigo. No lo hago siempre?**" replicó. "**Levanta las caderas.**"

Magnus arqueó sus caderas lejos de la cama y aunque Clary no podía ver, Alec obviamente bajo los pantalones de pijama de Magnus. Hizo algún trabajo bajo las mantas y Magnus arqueó sus caderas con un gemido.

"**Shhh. Si se levantan verán que eres una puta un poco cochina.** "dijo Alec con una voz juguetona."**Como si aún no lo supieran**".

"**Yo te enseñaré a una puta.**"

"**Yo estoy al mando aquí, ¿verdad?**" Alec preguntó en voz baja, acariciándolo más fuerte.

"**Sí!**" jadeó Magnus, excavando con sus afilados dientes su labio inferior."**Tú estás al mando. Siempre.**"

Clary vio como el brazo de Alec comenzó un lento movimiento arriba y abajo debajo de la manta. Magnus se retorcía en la cama, apretando los hombros de Alec. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada. Su esbelta espalda arqueada en la cama y un brillo de sudor fino ya brillaba en lo que Clary podía ver de su cuerpo. Magnus se veía hermoso y Clary pudo ver el reconocimiento salvaje en las características de Alec.

"**¿Quieres dedos?**" Alec preguntó con voz ronca.

"**Uf, sí, por favor, Alec.**"

Dedos? Clary giró lentamente la cabeza más hacia ellos para poder ver mejor, la sangre calentándole el rostro, un poco avergonzada de que ella estaba observándolos en algo como esto. Alec ofreció un dedo a Magnus, quien lo encerró en su boca y lo chupó acaloradamente durante unos segundos antes de que Alec lo sacará y metiera el brazo bajo la cama.

No hubo mucho movimiento en esa cama durante unos pocos segundos, entonces de repente, Magnus se arqueó en la cama, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca formando una pequeña O. Movia sus caderas en pequeños círculos.

"**¿Es ahí?**" Alec preguntó irónicamente. Magnus movió la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior. "**No? Qué hay de aquí?" **Mag sacudió la cabeza. **"¿No? Oh, está bien, es aquí, ¿verdad? **"

"**¡Maldita sea, sabes donde está Alexander!**" Magnus susurró. De repente, su cadera se sacudió violentamente en la cama y se retorcía con renovado fervor. "**¡Sí! Ahí! Ahi!**"gimió.

"**Shhhh. Si se despiertan tendremos que parar.**" le recordó Alec."**No quieres eso ahora, ¿verdad?**"

"**N-no. Dios n-no.**" Tartamudeó Magnus.

Alec mantenía sus atenciones suaves parando cada poco tiempo, parecía tener placer en mantener a Magnus tan cerca, pero negándole su finalización. Después de sólo unos minutos de sus atenciones, Magnus estaba jadeante, sin aliento, con lágrimas en los ojos, rogándole a Alec en susurros silenciosos para que siguiera adelante.

"**Más, Alec, por favor. Necesito más.**"Magnus dijo en voz baja. "**Puedo estar callado, te lo prometo.**"

"**¿Crees que puedes estar tranquilo mientras te follo? De verdad?**" preguntó Alec con aromatizante incredulidad en su voz."**No creo que puedas.**"

"**Déjame probar.**"dijo Magnus. "**Sabes que me quieres. Tómame. Soy tuyo.** "

Realmente harían todo el camino?

"**Sólo me quieres para follarte en la misma habitación donde están mis amigos.**"susurró Alec.

A pesar de que sus palabras implicaban que él no iba a hacerlo, Clary lo vio permitir que Magnus le deslizará el pantalón, viendo más de la piel suave de Alec de lo que ella nunca habría esperado. Magnus utilizó sus pies para terminar de empujar los pantalones de Alec el resto del camino. La manta se deslizó, mostrando el genial culo de Alec, así como la expuesta bastante buena, enorme, imponente, actual erección de Magnus.

"**Lánzame algo mojado**."dijo Alec intercambiando una sonrisa humorística con su amante todavía aturdido. Magnus sostuvo la palma hacia arriba y una pequeña botella de lubricante apareció en el centro. Alec lo tomó y abrió la tapa.

Ahora Clary realmente quería alejarse. Ella no quería ver esto. Sería difícil si salía o cualquier cosa, pero este era un momento privado entre ellos. Fue un error de ella invadirlos de esta manera. Pero cuando Alec acarició con la palma hacia arriba y hacia abajo su pene bajo la manta, ella sabía que si intentaba salir ahora, sería atrapada. Alec se inclinó y besó a Magnus sólidamente en la boca.

La mano de Alec se deslizó desde el hombro de Magnus hasta la muñeca, por encima de su cadera, bajo la manta, y Alec enganchó la pierna de Mag alrededor de su cadera. Con un ligero empujón hacia adelante con sus caderas, Alec se introdujo en el interior, y los ojos de Magnus revolotearon cerrados.

A medida que se movían uno contra el otro, sus labios se acariciaban entre sí de una manera que Clary sólo podría describir como amor. Alec agarraba la delgada pierna de Magnus por debajo de la rodilla, manteniendo a Magnus en esa posición, y su dedo pulgar acariciaba arriba y abajo la piel allí.

"**Dios, Alec.**" Magnus gimió en voz baja. "**Te quiero tanto.**"

"**Yo también te quiero, Mag.**"

Alec se movió más rápidamente contra Magnus, haciendo arquearse al brujo de nuevo clavando sus afilados dientes en la carne suave de su labio inferior. La sangre brotó y se deslizó por su barbilla. Alec se inclinó y la lamió, obligando a los dientes de Magnus a alejarse para poder darle un beso de nuevo.

Las manos de Magnus bajaron y apretaron las caderas de Alec, que jadeó en silencio.

"**Estoy cerca, Alec. Tan cerca.**"

Alec asintió y aumentó el ritmo así como la envoltura de la pierna libre Magnus alrededor de su cadera. Se sentó de rodillas para poder ir aún más rápido, la manta, así como el hecho de que no estaban solos en la habitación, quedó olvidada. Las piernas de Magnus se hundían perfectamente alrededor de Alec, como si fueran uno para el otro, y también el infierno del otro, tal vez lo eran. Tal vez no eran realmente un alma gemela para todos, y Alec y Magnus debían encontrar una manera de ser felices juntos, con o sin la aprobación de los padres de Alec.

Los dedos de Magnus buscaron los de Alec en la cama y cuando se encontró con ellos, enlazó sus dedos juntos, apretando fuerte. Alec se mantuvo firmemente a sí mismo, viendo a Magnus deshacerse debajo de él. Sus embestidas se ralentizarón y hizo más movimientos circulares dentro de Magnus, y al parecer lo que estaba haciendo era precisamente lo que Magnus necesitaba, porque un segundo después se estaba viniendo, los aviones blancos golpearon el pecho de Alec, amortiguando su propio grito de manera que no despertará a nadie. Las caderas de Alec golpearon más rápido, en busca de su propia liberación ahora que Mag bajó del cielo. En tan sólo unos minutos se vino también, cubriendo la boca de Magnus con la suya guardando silencio.

Se besaron con languidez por unos minutos, antes de quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro, cubiertos de la venida de Magnus.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Clary se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue mirar por encima a la cama de Alec. Antes de que sus ojos llegarán, sin embargo, Magnus aterrizó en su propia cama mirando al techo. En su movimiento, le miró y sonrió.

"**Buenos Días.**" dijo.

"**Buenos días. Qué hora es?** "

"**Casi las 10:30"respondió Magnus. Maryse ya ha estado aquí dos veces tratando de despertarnos a todos, pero sin éxito. Cómo has dormido esta noche?**"Magnus miró Clary guiñándole con conocimiento en los ojos.

"**Uh, bien.**"

"**Claro. Así que no nos estabas mirando, no?**" preguntó Magnus.

Clary no sabía qué decir. Su rostro colorado, la sangre corrió por sus mejillas, haciendo reír a Magnus.

"**Yo sabía que estabas mirando. Casi pude escuchar tu corazón latiendo.**"Magnus dijo a la ligera. "**Pero yo no se lo diría a Alec si fuera tu. Le gusta hacer creer a todo el mundo que no es un oso de peluche. Yo se que es diferente, sin embargo. Y tú también, ahora. **"

"**Si sabías que estaba mirando ¿por qué no dijiste nada?**"

"**En el momento en que me di cuenta, no me importó." contestó Magnus. "Yo ya estaba demasiado en él.**"

"**Lo siento mucho, sin embargo. No quise ver ni nada, simplemente sucedió que estabais enfrente de esa manera, y.. **"

"**Y no pudiste dejar de mirar cuando empezó. Al igual que un accidente de tren, sólo que más caliente.**"

"**Ardiente.**" Clary respondió todavía sonrojada. Magnus sonrió y miró hacia la cama plegable de Alec.

"**Será mejor que los despertemos a todos. No se puede holgazanear en la cama todo el día.**" dijo Magnus, deslizando sus piernas por el borde de su cama.

Unas pantuflas de conejo peludas aparecieron en sus pies y fue al acolchado de la cama de Alec. Tiró de la manta de repente y Alec se incorporó como si hubiese sido rociado con agua helada.

"**Magnus!**"

"**Despierta, pequeño cazador de sombras.**" dijo Magnus, sacudiendo la manta sobre Alec. "**El sol ha salido.**"

"**Uggh.**"

Alec gemíó y lo miró, tiró su almohada a la espalda de Magnus cuando caminó por el pasillo, a despertar a todos de una forma igualmente cruel.

Según avanzaba el día, Alec y Magnus estaban como su yo habitual, haciendo caso omiso el uno del otro cuando podían y siendo groseros con el otro cuando no podían, y nadie pensaba de forma diferente. Por otra parte, nadie notó el aspecto que Alec tenia después de cada comentario mordaz de Magnus, la tristeza y el amor en su mirada.


End file.
